This invention relates to an IC card accommodating an integrated circuit ("IC" hereafter) pellet.
In IC cards, unlike magnetic cards, secret data such as card holder's identification data and personal account number data is stored in a memory in an internal IC pellet, it being almost impossible to unfairly read out such data. For this reason, there is an increasing trend for using IC cards in lieu of magnetic cards.
In the prior art IC card, an IC pellet having a memory is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate. The PCB substrate is accommodated in a recess of a base member which serves as a casing member and is in turn enclosed in an overcoat. The IC card is very thin; its thickness is 0.8 mm. The PCB substrate, base member and overcoat, these being components of the IC card, are made of soft plastic materials, while the IC pellet has a rigid body. Therefore, when the IC card is carried in a trousers' hip pocket or the like, it is liable that the IC pellet cannot follow the flexing of the IC card body so that it will detach therefrom. In addition, the IC card body rather comprises a large number of components, requiring a large number of steps for assembly and leading to a cost increase.